


An Infinitely Deep Ocean

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Love is... [11]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kelly Severide's Stubble, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stubble Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: Kelly celebrates his neck-surgery recovery by enthusiastically practicing—and perfecting—a few skills. OnMatt, of course.(Matt kind of wishes someone had, at some point, stuck a warning label on the guy. Not that he's complaining. Much.)
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Matthew Casey
Series: Love is... [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/787995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	An Infinitely Deep Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Did you just compare me to a porcupine?"_

Imagination, Matt learns very quickly, could not, _ever_ , possibly have done Kelly justice.

Somehow, though, in all his never-ending, never-abating fantasies featuring Kelly, Matt's completely failed to take into consideration what Kelly's facial hair could do to his skin. Or more precisely: what it could do to _the inside of his thighs_.

Oh, he's never been unaware of the dark, rough stubble that had already been adorning Kelly's face when Matt had first met him, remembering during all those years without him the hot burn of it against his lips, against his own far-smoother cheeks or the side of his face (and even against the curve of his neck and the sensitive skin of his throat once, that one time Kelly had cornered him into the Academy's locker rooms and sucked a hickey right under the line of his shirt collar). It's featured in all his nights-and-days dreams, conscious or otherwise, about kissing Kelly. He's wondered more than a few times what it would feel like, if _Kelly_ was the one trailing his mouth down his chest, teasing his nipples with tongue and teeth, sucking and swallowing his cock (no matter how unfair to Hallie those thoughts were, considering _she_ was the one doing all that to him).

The only conclusion he could come up with though, pun not intended, was that it'd be _different_ and really, _really_ hot— _far more intense_ , like basically everything about Kelly, was his best guess.

And he's delightedly, deliriously happy to know, now, that his best guess was _not even close_ : even _intense_ is an understatement, what with the fact that each blowjob he gets from Kelly seems to be the one that will finally make him come so hard his whole _being_ will explode.

But the fact that it's actually possible to get such raw beard-burn on the skin of your thighs you actually end up needing to put first-aid cream on them, because your lover ( _fiancé!_ ) has stubble _that_ coarse and loves spending _this much time_ driving you insane, as he says, _worshipping your cock with his mouth?_ Definitely not something that's _ever_ entered his mind.

Kelly actually looks a bit contrite as he rubs the cream in, but he also looks like he's trying not to laugh. Matt is just more amazed than anything else, but he feels like laughing, too: he should have _known_ Kelly Severide would be very nearly too much to handle. (Pun not intended this time either, but nonetheless very, very true, both in terms of behavior, intensity, and, well, size. Because Matt's seen Kelly naked before, a lot more than once, and yes, he's seen with the intent to see, but there's a world of difference between seeing Kelly naked and imagining what he'd feel like naked and hard, and _having_ Kelly's naked hardness splitting him open: intense doesn't even _begin_ to cover _that_.)

The cream numbs the slight sting, but it _is_ cold, even if Kelly's fingers are not. Lying on his back like that, propped up on pillows with his legs spread and Kelly between them, all fucked-out and a bit damp still from _saving shower water_ with him, Matt can't stop himself from holding his breath a little: it's kind of embarrassing (though he supposes that doesn't really make sense, considering all Kelly's done to him already—all Matt has happily, gratefully done _for_ him—and besides, _it's Kelly_ ), he's sore, and he's starting to get turned on again _anyway_.

"I'm sorry, baby," Kelly says, grinning sheepishly (voice _wrecked_ , what with all that stretching and swallowing his throat has been doing—the timbre and the reason for it are so ridiculously sexy Matt could come at just the sound, instantly, if he wasn't so _drained_ ), "but hey, you know, we have a lot of time to make up for," he laughs, hoarsely, going for Matt's mouth, whole body covering his again, all hot and solid and deliciously insistent.

"You know at this rate you're going to end up having to rub that cream on my face too, right?" Matt actually kind of giggles, dodging the kiss. He gets the side of his neck nibbled for his troubles, and squirms delightfully helplessly under Kelly's warm weight. "Th—those whiskers of yours are a _menace_ ," he manages to continue breathlessly, digging his fingers into the muscles of Kelly's back, "I'm gonna show up next shift all scratched up and everyone'll think I've—" Kelly _bites_ , precisely _that_ spot, the one that _always_ turns Matt into a pile of needy mush in less that half a second and that Matt didn't even know existed until Kelly found it "—had a bad encounter with a _porcupine_ ," he very nearly squeals. It's not really what he meant to say. (He's not too sure what he meant to say.)

Kelly's teeth unclench from his neck and the man raises himself just enough to squint down at him disbelievingly. "Did you just compare me to a porcupine?" he asks, one eyebrow climbing up.

Matt's cheeks feel really, really warm, and he's ridiculously turned on, but he still nearly cracks up in Kelly's face. "Would you prefer hedgehog?" he asks instead with his best sweet smile, "They're small and cute."

"I am not cute," Kelly says incredulously, enunciating every word slowly and carefully. "And certainly not _small_."

"No," Matt agrees, face as straight as he can manage it (and _thoughts_ not at all), "you're definitely not small." He can't help the flicking glance to Kelly's very interested (and interest _ing_ ) cock. No more that he can help the little smirk curling up his lips even through his blush. (The blush seems to be some kind of side-effect of being naked around Kelly: it's annoying, and fucking embarrassing, and it makes Matt feel like a teenage girl with a really bad crush, and he really, really wishes that he didn't keep reacting _like that_. But...he also doesn't mind as much as he thinks he should, because it makes Kelly look at him with a gleam in his eyes that never fails to take Matt's breath away: half adoring awe, half predatory, hungry _need_ —and being adored and needed by Kelly Severide is just...so, so far beyond any of Matt's wildest dreams, so beyond _anything_ Matt can ever express, that just saying he loves it seems like the most inadequate understatement.)

"How do people think you're the innocent one," Kelly hotly doesn't-quite-ask, right against his lips, before swooping in and swallowing the (probably smartass) reply off Matt's lips, and Matt's breathless giggles with it.


End file.
